


pour some sugar on me

by kechiwrites



Series: reddie pwps [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy, sugar baby eddie, sugar daddy richie, there's a little bit of plot but that's not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kechiwrites/pseuds/kechiwrites
Summary: Does Eddie get paid to spend time and have sex with Richie? Yes. Does that mean Eddie has to answereverytext and phone call from Richie?Also yes, apparently.





	pour some sugar on me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a porn excerpt from a much longer sugar daddy richie/sugar baby eddie fic I'm working on. I know it's not for everyone so please read the tags. enjoy! title chosen by selma in the reddie's hammock discord, because she's an icon. also def leppard i _guess_.

It’s only the second time Richie has tied up Eddie, and the first time barely even counted because Eddie had only had one of Richie’s flannels around his wrists (and if they were both being honest, he probably could’ve wriggled out of it at any time). However, this time Richie had pulled out the stops, this time it wasn’t goofy and saccharine sweet, it was punishment. This time Richie told Eddie to sit, his voice brokering none of the softness reserved for Eddie, it was the “business voice” Eddie had so named. Saved for frantic irritating work phone calls that interrupted Richie’s REM at 2 o clock in the morning. 

Eddie still maintained he did absolutely nothing wrong. So what, he didn’t answer when Richie called? It was just once, and it’s not like he’d answered only to hang up, he let it ring. Let Richie believe he’d just been away. Usually the caller ID flashing _‘Daddy <3’_ signalled gifts or orgasms or both if Eddie had been particularly obedient. But this time around it just meant the end of movie night with his friends and a long lonely ride to Richie’s condo in one of his shiny black town cars. But after the third and fourth and _ninth_ call, Eddie had relented, wishing Bill and Mike goodbye and answering his phone on the way out of the elevator.

Only to be face to face with Richie’s furious expression.

“Get in the car. Now.”

Angry Richie is a harrowing experience. He’s rarely ever _seriously_ mad at Eddie. 

But he’s pissed now. Richie’s back is turned to Eddie, whose kneeling on the floor, back hunched the tiniest bit, hands tied behind his back, the knot secured to an identical rope keeping Eddie’s ankles together. 

“R-Rich?” Eddie’s tone is appropriately remorseful, pleading.

Richie turns, expression stormy, and stalks towards Eddie, crouching so they’re eye to eye. Richie says nothing, just slots his hand against Eddie’s neck and _squeezes_. It’s gentle at first, just the faintest press of Richie’s fingers against both sides of his throat, his palm digging into the front hard and strong. Then it’s not so gentle. Richie keeps his hand there till Eddie’s lungs burn, his face turns red and he tears up a little. When Richie lets go, Eddie gasps, hunching over with the strain of it. Neither say anything. Richie too mad to and Eddie too winded.

Finally, Eddie catches his breath; “Daddy?”

Richie stands, undoing his belt and fly, freeing his cock in front of Eddie’s face. Silently, Richie slides his hands into Eddie’s hair, gripping tight and wrenching his head back. Eddie whimpers, but doesn’t open his mouth. He knows what Richie is after but a part of him is still reluctant to give in. Eddie wasn’t completely in the wrong. He wasn’t going to give Richie the chance to fuck an apology out of him. Richie frowns above him, tutting quietly before he pinches Eddie’s nose. Eddie holds out for maybe 15 seconds before he opens his mouth to breath. Richie doesn’t wait, releasing his hair to slot his cock between Eddie’s lips. With the weight of Richie on his tongue, Eddie knows he looks stupid, mouth full and eyes resentful. Eddie knows there’s nothing left for him to rebel with, so he just glares at Richie, whose face is mostly expressionless, save for the slight downturn of his eyebrows. 

“I don’t like treating you like this Eddie. Although I’m beginning to think this is what you want. You know what disobedience gets you.” Richie slides further into Eddie’s mouth, “See, I think you like getting in trouble. You like being used by Daddy.” Richie jerks his hips forward and Eddie gags, relaxing into Richie fucking his throat, straining every so often against the ropes keeping him in place. 

“I think, you’re so used to being a whore that you don’t know how to act like a good boy. No matter what I give you or how well I take care of you.” Richie slides his thumb in alongside his dick, and Eddie drools down his chin. Eddie barely breathes in between thrusts, and a heat coils faster and faster in his lower stomach the rougher Richie fucks into his mouth. To his credit, Richie’s pace is unforgiving, he hisses when Eddie’s teeth scrape the underside of his cock and tilts the younger man’s head further up. “Careful baby boy,” Richie’s hips twitch when he fucks in deeper with the new angle, chasing the hot slick clutch of Eddie throat. At this point, he’s repeatedly hitting the back of Eddie’s throat and it’s almost painful. Scratch that. It is painful. Richie is careless of Eddie’s dripping nose and red cheeks, content to chase his building climax. 

Richie breathing shallows and he pushes Eddie’s head off of his dick so he’s wide-mouthed and wet-lipped. Richie grips his own cock in his other hand, pulling Eddie’s head back so his neck and face are exposed, as he jerks himself through his orgasm.

When Richie comes, he aims for Eddie’s face and throat, chuckling a bit. Eddie just sits there and flinches as it hits his skin, trying to avoid getting it in his eyes or hair. Eddie licks a bit of it of his bottom lip, and Richie’s hooded eyes track the movement. 

Richie shudders, carding his hand through Eddie’s hair. Eddie leans into his hand when Richie slides his hand down his cheek. 

“That’s better, isn’t it?” Richie whispers.

“Yeah, yeah” Eddie rolls his eyes, voice hoarse. “Are you gonna fuck me or not?” 

Richie sighs and steps back, staring at Eddie, considering, before shrugging and fixing his pants. 

“No.” When his clothes are to rights, Richie pads into the bathroom attached to his bedroom. Eddie struggles against his bindings, only serving to irritate the skins of his wrists. When Richie returns, he’s changed clothes, wearing the suit Eddie picked out, knotting the tie Eddie got him for Christmas. _He looks handsome_, Eddie thinks.

“Going somewhere?” Eddie smiles, and Richie approaches, patting Eddie on the head and kneeling down in front of him. For a moment, Eddie thinks Richie’s gonna untie him, but Richie just slides a cock ring onto Eddie’s half hard dick, notching it up to a steady, strong vibration before kissing him lightly.

“Goodnight baby.” Richie doesn’t even look back as he leaves, shutting the door quietly behind him.

“Fuck.” Eddie whimpers.


End file.
